powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
End of Extinction (O.G.'s Rewritten Version)
End of Extinction is the 41 episode of Dino Charge. Plot The rangers must fight Snide in the final battle, with the help of two unlikely allies. Summery Heckyl and the Spinozord arrived at the place where the castle lifted from the ground. When Keeper showed up, Heckyl asked Keeper to not try to stop him from facing Snide. But Keeper said that he also needs to face Snide to pay for his otoment. Heckyl then morphs into the talon ranger, then Heckyl and Keeper floated straight twords the castle in a glowing light. Back at headquarters Chase questions why Heckyl is still a ranger when he has no energem. Then Zenowing said is because Heckyl has the spinosaurus spirit inside him, having the morpher enabling Heckyl to morph. Then Kendall said "And since the other Dino spirits are inside the energems, there's no way we can morph". Tyler leaves, then Shelby notices that Tylor is leaving. Back inside the castle, Hackyl and Keeper come face to face with Snide. Snide ask Heckyl if he decided to join him, but Heckyl replied the he's here to stop him. Snide said that Heckyl and Keeper are making a big mistake facing him. Heckyl said that his mistake was not trying to stop Snide sooner when they were once one, and then Keeper said that his mistake was not being by Arcanin's side when he was needed. Snide said they Keeper should say that to Arcanin in the after life, then shoots a blast at them, but Heckyl and Keeper dodge the attack. Taylor, Dieno, Nychus, and the T.Rex Zord arrived at the place where the castle used to be. Then, Shelby, Chase, Riley, Zenowing, Kendall and Ivan arrived with their zords. They asked Tylor why he’s here. Tylor said that he’s trying to comunicate the dinosaur spirits inside the energems at castle. Then all of the the Stego zord, Pachy zord and Ankylo zord arrived with Taku, Poisandra and Curio. Taku said that he wants to help the rangers, and Poisandra and Curio also wanted to help the rangers. Back at the castle Heckyl and Keeper continued their fight against Snide. Snide fire a powerful beam at Heckyl, but Keeper pushed Heckyl aside to take the blow for him. Heckyl came to Keeper to check on him, seeing Keeper is in bad shape. Snide stated that with energems in his passion he’s unstoppable. Heckyl said that Snide has no control of the dinosaur spirits inside the energems. The energems started to glow, then the dinosaur spirits exited out the energems and straight to the rangers, Tuka, Poisandra and Curio. The rangers can now morph, along with Tuka, Poisandra and Curio making them official rangers. After the rangers morph they headed straight to the castle in a glowing light. When the rangers arrived Snide is shocked to see that the rangers could morph without the energems. Snide sends out vivix and the final battle begins. Back with Heckyl and Keeper, Keeper hands out an empty dino charger to Heckyl. He tells Heckyl to focus his Dino powers to that charger. Doing as Keeper instructed Heckyl turned the charger into the PULSE charger. Before Keeper died his last words were “The rest is up to you” before dying into stardust, leaving only his robe and staffe behind. In many parts of the world the saurions fIgor against the remaining Greenzilla. Heckyl came to Tylor telling him what happened. The rangers all came together to use the Victory Maximum Pulse move. The rangers and Snide’s attack seemed evenly matched, but thanks to the rangers wil powered they managed to overpower Snide and defeat him. Snide’s last words where “I maybe going down, but you all will go down with me” before blowing up. As the rangers cheer the castle starts to exploding. T.Rex Zord in its battlnizer form calls the other zords, then the other zords head straight to the castle. After the zords arrived the castle then explodes, and the Greenzilla stared to dry up. James, Phillip and Koda arrived at the spot seeing the castle explode fearing for the worst. Then all of a sudden the zords crashed landed in front of them. They were glade to see the rangers have survived the explosion. Keeper then suddenly appears up in the sky. Keeper thanks the rangers for everything. He then said that the energems powers are used up and won’t function for a while, and then asked Heckyl to be the new keeper of the energems Heckyl agreas to Keeper’s purposel, and was granted the robe and staff that Keeper worn. Keeper then heads to the afterlife saying that an old friend of his is waiting for him there. Then the rangers, zords and saurions celebrate their victory.Category:Omega Groudon Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Episode Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger